Sulky apparatus for use with self-propelled machinery such as self-propelled lawn mowers have been in use for sometime and they allow the operator of self-propelled machinery to operate the machinery much more efficiently and allow much more to be accomplished with the machinery than was possible prior to such sulky apparatus. Typically, the sulky apparatus included a platform for the operator to stand upon and some type of boom that was attached to the operator platform at one end and to the self-propelled machinery at the other end of the boom. Some means for storing the sulky apparatus, such as a hook and chain was also provided to store the sulky apparatus when it was not in use. However, even with such sulky apparatus, the operator had to deploy the sulky apparatus manually plus it had to be stored in a position by hooking it into an out of the way position or the like. This need for manual deployment and storage of the sulky apparatus was inconvenient and time consuming and greatly reduced the operator's efficiency and work performance.
Such manually operated sulky apparatus have been improved by the addition of an energy storing member that provides for automatic retraction of the sulky apparatus operator riding platform and hence eliminates some of the manual work associated with the use of the sulky apparatus. An example of such a sulky apparatus is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,140. Even with such an energy storing device, present sulky apparatus lack the ability to readily be adjustable to operate efficiently on different types of terrain and to be adjustable for different size operators, different operational modes and for different types of self-propelled machinery. Moreover, present sulky apparatus lack safety or protective features to protect an operator riding on the sulky apparatus riding platform in the event of a sudden unexpected stop such as when the self-propelled machinery hits an object which is quite common during the operation of most self-propelled machinery.
The present sulky apparatus invention overcomes these deficiencies present in the prior art sulky apparatus and provides sulky apparatus that allows the operator to have a sulky apparatus that is adaptable to various types of terrain and types and makes of self-propelled machinery. Also, present sulky apparatus invention allows the operator to select the position of the sulky apparatus riding platform to suit the operator's size and preferences. The operator is also able to readily select an automatic retraction mode or a continuously deployed mode for the sulky apparatus riding platform and this allows the operator to operate the present sulky apparatus invention in a much more efficient and productive manner.